


I'm a User

by EdyaCouky



Series: Mess Up [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, netiher Roy nor Jason are in the right mind to give consent, nothing explicit about the rape but it's happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Jason was so happy to participate to a mission with Dick and the Titans, so he is really dissapointed when he is too sick to join them.Fortunately, a nap and paracetamol should be enough.What he doesn't realize is that he isn't sick. At fifteen year old, Jason finally present and he's an omega.An omega that will spen his first heat without a nest, food or a protector.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Mess Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701520
Kudos: 26





	I'm a User

Jason relation with Dick is getting better, despite the fact that his predecessor still can’t talk with Bruce without they argue.

And today is supposed to be the first time he does a mission with the Titan and Nightwing. He was pretty excited till the moment Dick informs him about it, so he doesn’t think much about his pain he feels in his stomach.

But as the day went on, he feels more and more pain, and not only on his stomach. All his body hurts him and his headache is so bad that he can’t listen to what Dick during the briefing.

It’s been a while since he was so sick.

His life on the street makes him weaker. On the first month in the Manor, he was always sick.

Doctor Leslie promised to Bruce and Alfred that it was normal and until he will be a little older, they can expect it to happen again. The better proof of the fact that his body isn’t well, it’s that despite being fifteen years old, he still doesn’t present yet.

He tries to hide to the other that he is sick now. With meditation lesson he is almost sure that he does a pretty good job. He doesn’t want be weak in front of them.

They all ready to go to the jet. He is so ready to follow them.

But when he can’t see for a moment and have some difficulties to stand he has to admit his defeat.

Shyly, he asks Dick to come see him.

“I’m sorry. Jason admits almost on the verge of tears. I don’t feel well. I would bother you more than anything.

-Isn’t it only stress? Dick asks sympathetic with Jason wearing the scent blocker it’s complicated to know how he really feels

-I wish. I really don’t feel well. I think I’m sick.”

Dick wants to take off the blocker but Garth comes say them that they should hurry up.

“Will you be alright on you own?

-Yeah. I just need to take a nap and some paracetamol then I will be alright.

-Ok. I’m calling you tonight. And if everything changes before that don’t hesitate call me or Bruce, ok?

-Promise.”

After a last glance from Dick, the Titans leave Jason rests.

He almost sights with relief when he doesn’t have to hide anymore how sick he is.

He goes to one of the guest bedroom. He takes off his scent blocker and his clothes. He thinks of taking a shower but he walks like a just born fawn and he is too much tired.

He succeeded put a tee shirt and an underwear and fall on the bed without a fight.

All his body is on fire and he knows that the bed will be wet with his sweat.

He just has the time to be disgusted before he falls asleep.

* * *

That’s it. Oliver finally kicks Roy out.

Roy doesn’t care and Oliver can go fuck himself.

He can always sleep in Titan’s headquarter and his dealer sold him something that should make him feel better.

He doesn’t know what he takes, never if anyone told him what it’s supposed to be. What is certain it’s that he totally work on instinct right now.

His smell and earing seems increased tenfold. He feels so overpowered, invincible. No one, nothing can stop him.

He thinks going train a little, maybe going on the street punching some bad guy, but he catches a smell that make him forget all his plan.

An omega in heat.

* * *

When Jason hears some footstep near his bedroom’s door, he first thinks that he is in the Manor and that is Bruce coming to see how he is.

Bruce does that a lot, making sure that he is alright, that he eats well, without expecting anything in return. It’s been a while he feels so happy and protected.

But the alpha scent he smells doesn’t make him think of his father, or any family related scent. He feels in unsure, and panicked.

With great difficulties, using his shaky limbs, he forces himself to sit down and be more aware of what happen around him.

It takes long for his brain to understand what he sees.

“Roy?” He asks

Damn, his voice is broken. He should really drink a little of water.

Roy comes to the bed without hesitation but unsteady.

“You’re the new Robin, right?”

They meet only a few times. When Bruce learns that Roy has some addiction, he didn’t want him to be close to Jason, in case he brings him back bad memories.

But finally, he couldn’t protect him.

“Jason.” He answers

Putting his legs against his chest, he can’t help but thinks that he should run or scream. Maybe call Dick or Bruce.

But he feels stupid for that.

Roy is a hero. Jason is in the Titan headquarter.

Probably it’s Dick that asks Roy to come see how Jason was feeling.

“You smell good.

-Ah … I was sure I reeked sickness.

-Not at all.”

Roy is now sitting next to Jason, a little too close. He strokes Jason’s hair, his hand slides to his cheek, caresses his lips before stop on his neck.

“Can’t believe they let you here alone.

-They had to save kids from a traffic. And I can take care of myself. I’m not a baby. Jason says while pushing himself against the headboard

-Yeah I can see that.”

And without another word, Roy kisses Jason.

He doesn’t understand what happen and why.

He’s still in a fog, he still feels sick. But the arching pain his lower stomach is mixed with a tingling sensation that pushes him to kiss Roy back.

After this, everything is fuzzy. Roy convinces him that they will feel better without their clothes, and they were for a moment, until the fire burning inside Jason grows bigger.

Without he can understand what’s going on, what he wants, what Roy wants, without he get any control on the situation, Roy knock him up.

His first time, that becomes many times in the next hours.

* * *

Roy is very thirsty. His mind is still hazy. He doesn’t even try to dress before living the room. He goes in the kitchen by automatism.

He finishes drinking the bottle of water when the Titans enter.

“Roy? What are you doing here? Donna asks surprised

-I was thirsty.” He simply answers

Dick, that was keep trying to join Jason for the last hour, goes pale and before he can leave the kitchen to go see Jason, Wally is already gone.

Dick is almost on Jason’s room, then Wally stops him.

“I need you to calm down.

-What’s happen? How is Jason?

-Jason needs you to be calm. I won’t let you see him otherwise.”

Dick threatens and bargains with Wally, but it doesn’t work. And Wally is too fast so Dick can pass him without his agreement.

Finally, he inhales deeply and controls his breathing well enough for Wally to let him pass.

Jason is in bed and groggy. A blanket covers his body, but Dick is pretty Wally is the one who puts it, and it doesn’t hide all the bite mark on Jason’s neck.

He lets his Little Wing, his little brother, alone during his heat. Alone, without a nest, food or water. Alone without any protection

Despite his common sense, Dick gently raises the blanket hoping he’s wrong.

It’s worst then what he though.

He almost throws up.

How could he let that happened?

“Dick … Jason whispers when he recognizes his scent

-I’m here, Little Wing. Everything will be alright.

-I’m going get some water and food and blanket. Wally says. And some kit aid.

Dick doesn’t even hear him.

“I’m sorry, Little Wing. I’m so sorry.

-Dick … I’m hurt …”

Dick holds back a sob before anger gets the better of him and he leaves the room.

Garth and Donna force Roy to sit and try obtain some answer from him. But before they could understand what Roy means, Dick appears suddenly to beat up Roy.

When Wally explain to the others in which state Jason is, no one really want to stop Dick, they prefer to focus on helping Jason feeling better and inform Bruce and Oliver about what happen.

When the two mentors pick up, they don’t know how to explain the situation, and they fear their reaction.

How could something like that could happen between heroes? In their headquarter?

This is so mess up.


End file.
